A Petris LoveHate
by Lexiexi
Summary: Peter catches Tris doing something crazy and he decides to mess with her. Tris hates Peter, his torment is awful, so why does he turn her on so much? There is no real story-line in this to be honest, only angst and m rated content.
1. Chapter 1

Tris has no idea what possessed her to do it. Curiosity maybe? Her fingers softly moved around the nub of her clit. She inhaled sharply. Too hot, she threw her blanket off of her. The cold air of the dark bunk room felt so good on her hot skin. She pushed her pants down further giving her better access. She let out a groan, biting her lip trying to stay quiet. There was nobody else in the room, everyone was at dinner, but she still feared someone might hear. She pulled her shirt up with her bra and grasped her breast with her free hand. She felt so wet, she slid a finger inside of herself, gasping at the pleasure she felt. She moved the finger in and out of herself, feeling a rising heat in the pit of her stomach. "Oh god-" She moaned loudly, unable to control it anymore. Suddenly the light flipped on, she sat bolt upright and saw Peter Hayes in the doorway. "Oh my god-" She mumbled. Peter stared at her, Tris felt her face grow burning hot. Suddenly a wide smirk spread across Peters face. Tris quickly pulled her pants up and her shirt down. "I thought I heard something!" Peter walked inside and slammed the door behind him. "I really can't believe this, the stiff touching herself. This is too good." He chuckled wickedly. Tris put her hands over her face. "Shut UP, Hayes!" She yelled muffled into her hands. "I'm seriously in shock! Who could I tell?" Peter rubbed his chin. Tris jumped off the bed and stomped over to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I swear to god if you tell ANYBODY, I will fucking kill you." She said through her teeth. "Even using that language, you're like a new Stiff!" Peter grinned down at her. His eyes trailed down and she felt him staring at her body, she shoved him backwards. Her face grew red again. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes narrowed at her. "Stop looking at me like that." She scowled at him. He kept staring at her. Tris shook her head, "Just say you wont tell anyone. Please."  
"Maybe if you beg." The corners of Peters mouth twitched up. Tris glared at him. She knew he had her.  
"Ugh. Please, Peter, please don't tell anyone." Tris stared at the ground, disgusted by the words that came out of her mouth. Peter smirked.  
"Fine, Stiff. It'll be our little secret." Peter left with a wink.

Tris slammed her fists into the punching bag. She had been at it for hours, her body was sore. Her punches still felt weak no matter what she did. A film of sweat had developed over her body and her breathing was heavy. She looked up and saw Peter in front of her, staring at her weirdly. "What do you want?" She kept punching the bag. He suddenly kicked her back leg so it was out further. Tris looked up at him annoyed, he grasped her shoulder and swiveled her so her body was at a different angle. "Try now." He said. Tris felt her punches connecting much better than before. She felt irritated at his help. "What for?" She breathed, stopping her attack on the punching bag. "Didn't you see the board?" Peter stared at her with a smirk. "It's me and you sweetie, and I'd like at least a bit of a challenge." Tris gulped, glancing at the match board, it indeed said Tris and Peter. "Alright, gather round!" Eric's voice filled the room. Peter backed away, looking her up and down before turning around and walking towards the ring. Tris followed him, her body feeling heavy. The other initiates surrounded the ring.

"Alright kids, lets get this started." Eric said loudly. Peter ducked under the ropes and jumped around inside the ring. Tris clumsily crawled inside of the ring as well. Tris took a deep breath, taking in the full size of Peter. He towered over her, but maybe she could beat him in speed. She got in a defensive stance. "Begin." Eric boomed.

Peter circled Tris, like a vulture to prey. Tris turned in circles, not letting him out of her sight. They danced around the ring for a while. "Stop playing with each other." Eric growled. Peter stormed towards Tris, Tris ducked under his arms and landed a punch to his side. Peter spun around and slammed an elbow into the side of her head, making her ear ring. Tris stumbled backwards. Peter came at her again, jabbing a fist at her face, she threw her arms up and his punch landed on her forearms. Tris used the stance Peter showed her and sunk a punch into his mouth, his lip instantly busting open, blood trickled down his chin. An animal like growl came from his chest and Tris instantly felt fear, he came at her quickly landing one punch to her jaw, the next to her ear again. Tris felt her vision turn, she lost her balance and fell to the mat. Peter sprang on top of her, before he could land a punch she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him down and flipping herself on top of him, she sunk a punch into his jaw. She heard that growl again, and the next thing she knew he was on top of her, she felt a white hot pain in her nose and everything went black.

She felt hot between her legs, a hand moved it's way up her thigh, sending shivers down her spine and a tinging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up and saw almond eyes narrowed, Peter. He dipped down and she felt his mouth on hers, his hand reached her opening, he moved in soft circles, driving her crazy. She groaned into his mouth and his tongue pushed roughly against her own. He slipped a finger inside of her. She moved her mouth away, gasping at the tingling feeling . "Peter!-" She moaned loudly.

She sat up quickly, hearing laughing voices. It was a dream, she tried to calm her breathing down. She glanced over and saw Drew, Peter and Molly. Drew and Molly laughed hard, "Oh-Peter!" They mocked. "You were moaning in your sleep, Stiff!" Drew clutched his sides. Tris felt her face grow hot. She glanced at Peter, his face was completely red, his lips parted slightly. This made Tris blush harder. She got up and tried to storm out of the bunk room, but found herself limping in pain instead.

Tris stayed out of the room until she was sure everyone was asleep. She limped into the bathroom and started a shower, she stripped off her clothes and felt her pain melt under the cool water. She heard the door open and she turned around to see Peter. "Peter!" She gasped, springing out from under the shower and grabbing a towel to cover herself. Peter shut the door behind himself. "Get. Out." Tris spat. "Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before! But, I need to talk to you." He retorted quickly. Tris glared at him, she noticed his cut lip and bruised jaw. She thought she might look worse. "I don't want to talk to you!" Tris exclaimed. Peter crossed his arms. "Ok, fine, so just tell me what that was all about-"  
"That would count as talking to you. Which I don't want to do." Tris blushed.  
"C'mon Stiff, I'm just confused, shed some light on this situation."  
Tris sighed. Her arms tightened around the towel. "I don't know, I don't control my dreams. Maybe it's some pent up hate for you just coming out in a weird way. I'm just as confused as you are." Tris stared at the ground.  
"Hate, huh-" Peter mumbled. Tris looked up at him, a wide smirk spread across his face. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on the areas covered by the towel. "Maybe you should let me help you get some of that 'hate' out." Tris's Jaw dropped.  
"Get. OUT." Tris yelled. Peter strided towards her, she backed up quickly her back hitting the concrete wall. He stopped a few inches from her. Tris instinctively reached up and slapped him hard, right where the bruise on his jaw was placed. Peters head shot to the side, he reached up and rubbed his chin. He smiled a crooked smile at her, chuckling quietly. He turned around, walking towards the door. "You'll have to admit it sometime!" He chimed on his way out.

In the dining hall Tris scarfed down her food. She was both physically and mentally exhausted, every time she moved a muscle she cringed. She heard it clearly though, the word's "That Stiff-" Tris scanned the room, her eyes landed on Drew, Molly and Peter sitting at the end of a table. She had enough. She slammed a fist on the table, the entire cafeteria grew silent. "What's that?" She glared in the groups direction. Peter met her gaze, confused. Then a smirk spread across his face. "Just talking about your recent naps, Stiff." Peter said lightly. Tris felt rage growing inside of her, her mind clouded rational decisions. She stood up, and stormed over to the group. Peter stood up as well. "How about you stop fucking talking about me, you pathetic piece of trash. You won't ever be Dauntless, you aren't brave, you're just a bully who can't succeed with anything without stomping on other peoples heads!" Her voice grew louder with every word. Peter looked shocked, Tris felt satisfied. "What did you say to me?" His face twisted to match his furiosity. He took a step closer to Tris. Tris felt fear, she pushed it out of her head and stood up taller, looking him straight in the eyes. "Are you deaf or stupid?" Tris shot back. "I think you're the stupid one, are you forgetting our little secret." Peter spoke quietly. "Or, should I tell everyone!" His voice boomed, he looked around the cafeteria. Tris reacted quickly, slamming her fist into his chin. Peter stumbled backwards, quickly catching himself. Tris lunged at him, swinging her leg at his side. Her whole body ached and the kick wasn't nearly as powerful as she meant it to be. He caught her leg and reached forward, grabbing her by her ponytail. He swung her around and slammed her into the wall. He moved his face inches next to hers and stared her dead in the eyes. Tris panted hard and looked off to the side. "LOOK at me." Peter demanded. Tris felt fear, her heart pounded in her chest. "I said look at me." He said in a low growl. She slowly looked up and met his eyes. They looked hungry, terrifying. The musky soap smell of Peter clouded her mind. Tris felt something strange in the pit of her stomach and gulped. "Do not cross me, this is what will happen, every time." A smirk spread across Peters face. Eric grabbed Peters shoulders and jerked him away. Peter's laugh boomed through out the cafeteria. Tris sprinted away.

She ran as fast as she could until collapsing in a hallway. Her whole body felt hot, she shook her head. She felt an odd tingle between her legs. What the hell was that? Did she actually get turned on from what just happened? No way, she shook her head hard.

The initiates gathered around the target range, a display of knives before them. "Alright kids, target practice." Eric yelled. Everyone picked up a knife and began throwing them at the targets. Tris missed one. The next stuck in the board, not even hitting the target. She heard a snicker, and saw Peter throwing knives a few feet away. "Fucking awful." He mumbled. Tris scowled, throwing another knife that missed. "Shut up, Hayes." Tris mumbled back. Peter stopped throwing and stared at her. Tris tried to ignore him, throwing another knife, this one hitting the edge of the target. Tris felt his stare. "What do you want?" She snapped, turning to face him. He twirled a knife in his hand. She glared at him. He licked his lips, then nibbled on his bottom lip. She raised an eyebrow. "Watch your back, stiff." He winked at her. "Ugh!" Tris turned away and felt her face growing hot. Peters knife hit the center of the target.

Tris laid in her bunk, the other initiates sleeping around her. She felt that tingle between her legs again. She suddenly had a strange thought of Peter being close to her, his musky scent. She shook her head hard and threw her blanket off of her, springing out of bed. She walked out of the bunk area and into the cool air of the chasm. She crossed the bridge and stopped at the mouth of the cave at the other end, she heard footsteps. She whipped around and of course saw Peter. He was walking towards her rapidly. "What do you want?" Tris said loudly. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He was getting closer. Tris felt scared, he got even closer. "What are you-" Tris started, he got within a foot of her, she turned around and started to run. His strong arms wrapped around her, his hand clapped over her mouth. She felt her feet lift off the ground. She kicked and screamed a muffled scream. Her heart pounded, adrenaline rushed in her ears. Peter roughly grabbed her by her hair and she suddenly was bent over the safety railing of the chasm, she looked at the rushing water below. She felt Peters groin push against her ass. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with saying that to me?" He yelled over the rushing water. Tris yelled, it was drowned out by the sound of the water. He jerked her head upwards by her hair, putting his mouth next to her ear. "Take back what you said." He said. His hot breath on her ear made her mind cloud, her whole body developing goosebumps. She couldn't speak. He shook her a little, "I said take it back, STIFF." He hissed.  
"Fuck you!" Tris shouted. His grip tightened on her hair and he chuckled. Tris felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She felt a tingle between her legs. She was suddenly very aware of him being pushed against her. Her knees felt weak. "You're not very smart are-" Peter's sentence cut off, Tris suddenly felt herself grinding her ass against him. "Woah-" His grip on her hair loosened. What the hell was she doing? Her mind yelled at her, but it felt so good. She turned around, leaning against the chasm rail. She grabbed the collar of Peters shirt and roughly jerked him forward. She stood on her toes, her face close enough to his to feel his breathing. He stared at her, a completely shocked look on his face. She moved her face closer to his but stopped, her lips centimeters from his. She smirked at him, and winked. She shoved him backwards roughly and darted out from under his arms, running across the bridge. Peter touched his lips, still feeling her breath on them.

Peters POV

Something was weird, something was very weird. It genuinely started off with the pure intent to tease the Stiff. Nothing more. When he saw her that night, he was absolutely shocked. She was breathing heavy, her mouth in a perfect O. She was gripping her breast so hard, her fingers were moving so fast, it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Of course the feeling was fleeting, the second her clothes were back on and that angry look was on her face it was back to the same old feelings he had for the Stiff. It was just too fun to mess with her though. But after that, there was something about the teasing, he viewed her differently, a real girl with really real needs. Then when he heard her moaning his name in her sleep, that was it, he was dead confused. Holy shit that was hot, he pictured himself making her moan like that. That was enough to make him blush. Then she said that shit in the cafeteria, that pissed him right off. But the way she looked at him after he slammed her into the wall, that was something. Her eyes were pure desire. He could tell, he could definitely tell. But, she hated him, right? She knew he hated her, right? He did hate her, he knew that, but the way she reacts to the things he does, there's something more than hate. Something raw. It made him nibble on his lip. He couldn't stop thinking about her naked. Shes so fucking annoying though, Jesus. There she is again, he watched her standing over by Christina. He couldn't listen to whatever Eric was trying to talk to everyone about. Suddenly her eyes met his. She immediately looked down. Peter smiled, he loved that she was scared of him. She breathed in heavy and looked back up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She brought a thumb up to her lips. Fuck, those lips. She bit it softly. Peter shuddered and looked away. Damn, she definitely knew that had an effect on him. He thought back to her grinding her ass against him. Woah, he had to stop thinking about that if he didn't want a hard-on in the middle of the training room. He gulped hard and thought about Molly, that cleared up any lust he had real fast.

Peter noticed Tris wasn't at dinner. Last time she wasn't at dinner turned out to be an event, so he figured he'd scarf down his meal and slip out of the room unnoticed. He stopped at the door to the bunk rooms, silence. He was somehow disappointed until he opened the door and saw Tris in her bra, ripping the tag off of a shirt. Her face grew red and she held the shirt in front of her chest. "Will you learn to KNOCK?" Tris yelled at him. Peter smirked. "They're co-ed bunks, you'd think a stiff like yourself would be more careful." He shrugged. Tris looked uncomfortable, she turned her back to him and slipped the shirt over her head. "I wasn't complaining." He stared at the back of her head, his gaze slipping down to her ass. She'd filled out quite nicely since she got here. She turned around with an angry look on her face. "Screw you." She mumbled.  
"You know by your behavior yesterday I might think you really want to."  
Tris's eyes widened, her face growing red again. She crossed her arm and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "T-that wasn't-" She gulped. Peter deeply enjoyed watching her squirm. She looked up at him, her eyes daggers. "Fuck you. What were you even doing, trying to kill me?" She uncrossed her arms and balled her hands into fists at her sides. "I was trying to put you in your place, which really didn't seem to work." Peter stared her down.  
She met his stare with equal intensity to her own. She took a step towards him, he raised an eyebrow. She took another. Peter's heart started to pound, expecting her to attack him. She shoved him backwards, hard. A weird amount of strength that he'd never experienced from her. She stood as tall as she could. "Listen, I despise you. I literally hate you. I don't know what it is that you're doing to make me-I don't know-FEEL like this-but stop it. I don't want anything to do with you." She looked Peter dead in the eyes, and for a moment he could swear she glanced at his lips, but she left the room too quickly for him to tell. Peter tried to make sense of what she'd just said. Where did that tough demeanor come from? It was like that time in the cafeteria, pure hate. It almost made him angry then he thought, what does she mean 'what it is you're doing to make me feel like this'. Feel like what? What does she MEAN? It drove him crazy for a long time. Stupid fucking Stiff, he knew she wanted him. Maybe he just had to force it out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dead silent, the middle of the night, but Peter was awake. He had awoken to someone groaning in their sleep. After a few minutes he knew it was Tris. He waited for a while, half hoping she would moan his name again, but it had been 5 minutes and he lost hope. He crawled out of bed silently. He very slowly sat on her bed, she stirred. She groaned louder, turning over on her back. Peter smacked his hand over her mouth, she immediately tried to sit up, breathing hard. He held her head down. He whispered in her ear "It's me." He let go of her mouth. She sat up. "What the fuck do you want?" She whispered angrily.

Tris's POV

Her heart was already pounding from her dream, the spot between her legs tingled, she couldn't remember what she was dreaming about but she knew it felt good. Peter moved closer to her, she breathed in his musky scent. She could see a slight outline of him. "Why are you breathing so hard?" He whispered quietly. "And making so much noise." Tris blushed, thankful he couldn't see her in the dark. Her mind was groggy, she couldn't reply. "Another wet dream?" She could hear his smirk. "Shut up." Tris said softly, pressing her legs together. He was suddenly way too close to her face, her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against her. This was it, this is exactly what she had been feeling all this time. His lips were ridiculously soft, she felt an electric shock go through her whole body. He gripped her shoulders and roughly pushed her so she was laying back down. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, she parted her mouth. He crawled on top of her, crouching above her. Tris's mind started to clear. What was she doing? This had to stop! She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him away. God, his shoulders felt so strong. A groan slipped out of her mouth instead. Peter smirked against her lips. He pulled away from the kiss. "F-fuck you." Tris stuttered. Peter chuckled, "Too easy." Tris reached forward and shoved him off her bed, he landed on the ground. He walked away chuckling. Tris heard him climb back into his bed. She laid on her bed, still trying to catch her breath, clutching her blankets hard.

Tris's body felt like it was on fire after the encounter, every single time she looked at Peter she felt the wetness pool in her legs. She sat uncomfortable the entire day, unable to focus on training or even simple conversations with Christina. Unable to take it anymore at dinner time she left early. She ran to the bunks, looking around before slipping inside. She went into the shower rooms and glanced around one more time, making sure nobody was there. She turned on the water of the shower and stripped, the hot water feeling amazing against her skin. She leaned against the shower wall, trailing a hand down her stomach. She moved her fingers softly over the opening, gasping at the contact. She felt herself physically ache for more. She moved in slow circles, shutting her eyes tightly. She imagined Peter's hand being the one to do this to her. She slowly slipped a finger inside of her soaking wet hole, groaning loudly. She bit her lip to supress the moans as she moved her finger in and out. She moved faster and faster, feeling a tingling pressure build in her stomach.

"Fuck-Peter-" She groaned. The pressure built up until suddenly she felt it release, she throbbed around her fingers, her knees felt weak and they gave out from under her, she moaned out her orgasm and collapsed onto the shower floor breathing heavily. She pulled the finger out, groaning quietly and groping her breasts softly.

She looked in the doorway and saw him, Peter stood in front of the door with his face looking completely red. She looked down and realized she could clearly see his hardness through his pants.

"Are you following me?" Tris spat out, stunned.

"Yeah. For a good reason I guess." Peter retorted, quietly. Tris struggled to catch her breath, she stood up, her knees still feeling weak. She turned off the water of the shower and reached to grab a towel. She suddenly felt herself falling again, her legs feeling like jelly. She stumbled against the wall of the shower, catching herself. Peter strided towards her quickly, grasping her around her waist to hold her up. She felt his hardness press against her stomach. Tris felt warmth between her legs.

"Get away from me-" Tris said quietly, wrapping her hands on his strong shoulders to hold herself up.

"That didn't sound very assertive." Peter retorted with a chuckle. Tris looked up at him, his brown eyes pierced into hers. Tris let out a shaky breath. How was she going to get out of this one? Without really thinking, Tris's body moved for her. She felt herself jumping up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her, grabbing her ass with open palms to hold her up. He looked at her shocked. She ducked down and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back with hungry, raw desire. She bit his bottom lip hard and he slammed her backwards against the wall. He gripped her ass, squeezing it hard, and grinded his hardness against her core. A groan escaped her lips as she hastily grabbed at his shirt, yanking it above his head, pulling away from the kiss for seconds to discard it on the floor. They bruised their lips together, painfully almost. Biting, licking, Tris dug her nails into his back as he grinded himself against her once more.

"Fuck-" He mumbled under his breath, moving away from her to stare at her blushing face. Tris slid off of him, standing on the ground. She leaned upwards and kissed his neck, he cocked his head to the side giving her better access. She trailed a line of wet kisses down his neck, collar bone. Her hands wandered to the belt buckle of his pants. She sucked on a spot on his neck while she undid his belt. A groan came from deep in his chest when she slid a hand down into his pants and touched him over his boxers. She moved her hand tormentingly slow along his length.

"Tris-come on-" He bit his lip hard. She moved her hand up and down, at the same pace.

"What? What do you want?" Tris whispered in his ear. She felt him shudder against her breath. She felt his cock twitch in her hand.

"You, just-Let me have you-" He said through his teeth. A low growl came from his throat when she increased the grip she had on him. She moved to his other ear, kissing the sensitive skin of his neck below it once before whispering,

"Say please."

Peter sighed, she could feel his body shudder again, his cock twitching simultaneously.

"Fucking please. Please!" He whined, wrapping one of his hands in her hair. He jerked her hair back so she was forced to look up at him. He darted down and pressed his lips against hers. Tris moaned into his mouth at the roughness.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, a soft smirk played across her lips. She pulled her hand out of his pants and roughly shoved him backwards, grabbing her towel off the ground.

"Too easy." She said before walking towards the door. Peter looked at her angrily, he crossed his arms and sneered.

"Fuck you." He said through his teeth as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

She could tell he was staring at her. All day long through training. Tris felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't describe the expression on his face, all she knew is that it freaked her out. She ate her food as slowly as possible, noticing Peter out of the corner of her eye. She ignored him throughout dinner. Finally Peter left the dining hall. Tris and Christina got up to leave as well.

"So like I was saying-" Christina started when they turned a corner to see Peter leaning against the wall of the narrow corridor.

"Oh great." She mumbled. Peter stared daggers at Tris.

"Out for a stroll, ladies?" He mocked. Tris quickened her pace, Christina at her heels.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Christina snapped back. As Tris walked past Peter he moved closer to her. Tris twisted to the side to avoid colliding with him, but found her face inches from his as she passed. There was a moment of eye contact where Tris felt her chest contract, something about the way his eyes pierced into her made her lose her breath. Tris quickly looked away and kept walking.

"Be careful out there! You never know." Peter called after them. Christina scoffed.

"Oh please. What a freak." She mummbled.

This went on for days, Tris avoided Peter at all costs. It wasn't fun and games anymore, the way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. Tris was careful to be sure she was never alone.

Everyone was training in the training room, Tris sparred with Christina for a long time before deciding to run. She was pushing herself to the limit, exhausted and sweaty she raced around the track. After running for a while she left to go find a restroom. She ended up in a strange area of the compound, something that looked like it might have been an old training room. Dusty mats and punching bags littered the floor. Finally she spotted a restroom. Tris splashed cold water on her face and pushed open the door to leave. Suddenly the doorknob was pulled from her hands as someone swung the door open. Peter towered over her, blocking the doorway. He took a step forward, she took a step back into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. She felt her heart begin to pound, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She took a few steps back, bumping into the sink.

"What do you want?" She said flatly. Peter smiled a crooked smile.

"You look a little flustered, Stiff. Did I scare you?" He replied, chuckling.

"Obviously yes, I wasn't expecting anyone to ambush me coming out of the bathroom." Tris nibbled on her lip nervously.

"Be ready for anything! Isn't that what they say?" Peter took a step towards her. Tris felt a chill go up her spine. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seems like I haven't seen you in so long, I wonder if you've been taking care of yourself." Peter ran his eyes up and down her.

"I mean really taking care of yourself." Tris scoffed and gave him an irritated look.

"Can't you just forget that happened." Tris looked off to the side, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Can't do it, Stiff. Just like I can't forget how you teased me like that. I can't let you get away with it either." Peter took another step towards her. Tris pressed herself harder against the sink.

"Leave, Hayes. Get out." Tris demanded. Peter started laughing.

"Do not tell me what to do, Stiff! Seriously, if you expect me to be fine with what you did to me, you are dead wrong. You can't just fucking-" Peters face grew a little red.

"You can't just act like you did and expect me not to react-" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I know you want me. I fucking know you do."

Tris swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the ground.

"I don't-I don't know what I want, I just get so-" Tris glanced up at his face, his eyes pierced into her, she looked back at the ground.

"-turned on." She practically whispered. She let out a shaky breath. There was a long silence. She looked up slowly and saw a full on smirk plastered across Peters face. Tris felt her face grow completely red. Peter took a step forward so he was less than a foot away from her. Tris felt her breath hitch, she looked at the ground off to the side.

"So how long has it been since you last came? Hm?" He said in a low whisper. Tris swallowed.

"Answer me." He commanded in a deep voice.

"Since you saw me in the shower." Tris squeaked out, angry at herself for responding so weakly.

"That long, huh?" Peter stepped even closer to her. She felt the warmth of his body, the musky soap smell invaded her nose. Tris closed her eyes tightly.

"Look at me." Peter commanded. Tris pressed her legs together tightly, trying to hold back the tingling feeling.

"I said LOOK at me." Peter said louder. Tris opened her eyes and turned her head upwards, his eyes pierced into hers. His dark eyebrows shaded his features making him look extra menacing. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"I fucking hate you." She breathed, her knees feeling very weak. The corners of Peters mouth twitched up. She suddenly felt his fingertips move under the hem of her shirt.

"Those are some tough words." He said in a quiet, low voice. The sound of his words reverberated in her chest. Tris's breath hitched as his fingertips slipped under the waist band of her pants. The cold of his hands made her entire body tingle, sending electric shocks through her hips. Tris clenched her jaw shut. His fingertips moved down at a tortuously slow pace. He slowly slipped his fingers down over her through her underwear. She stifled a groan, biting her lip hard. His eyes stared at her determined, she tried to match his expression.

"You're so wet, and I haven't even touched you yet." Peter smirked, rubbing in a soft circle.

"F-fuck you-" Tris stuttered. He moved in one more tantalizingly slow circle before stopping his movement.

"You're gonna have to say please." Peter mused, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No." Tris replied in a near whisper. Peter started to move his hand away from her. Tris suddenly felt her body moving forward without thinking about it. Her face was centimeters from Peters. His hand froze as she pressed her hips closer to him.

"You can press up on me all you want but I'm not going to touch that wet little pussy of yours until you say please."

Tris practically felt herself melting when he said that, she knew instantly that she was soaking through her underwear. Tris frowned and kept eye contact with him, feeling her bottom lip quiver slightly. He smirked at her.

"God this is fun." He sighed, his breath tickling her face. Tris's eyebrow twitched and she nibbled on her lip.

"Fine." She said as quietly as possible. She pressed her hips against him once more. He moved his hand further out of her pants and suddenly his finger tips were under the hem of her underwear, not quite touching her. His cold fingers set off a wet pulse between her legs.

"Fine what?" He mocked. Tris angrily reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her. Tris took a shaky breath, her legs feeling like jelly, her entire body tingling. She gripped his shirt collar hard, and pressed her body against his.

"Please. Touch me. Please." Tris whimpered. Peter had an extremely satisfied look on his face. Tris felt her irritation growing.

"I'm fucking begging! Seriously just-" Peter slipped his fingers down into her underwear, making contact with her quivering clit instantly making a moan escape her mouth. She let go of the collar of his shirt and gripped his shoulders hard, trying to hold herself up.

"Good girl."

He moved his fingers up and down her slit, coating them in her wetness. She felt herself throbbing, a pressure building in her stomach. He slowly positioned his fingers at her entrance.

"Please don't stop-" Tris whimpered, her words catching in her throat. He slid two fingers into her very slowly, curling them upwards immediately touching a spot that drove her crazy. Tris broke eye contact with him, burying her face in his chest.

"It's so nice to hear you being so polite." Peter said in a low voice, moving his fingers in and out of her. Tris groaned in response. Peter quickened his pace, his fingers pumping in and out of her. Tris bit her lip trying not to moan. She looked up at Peter, he still stared at her with the same determined, piercing look. He moved his fingers rapidly. Tris reached up and grasped the hair on the back of his head, pulling him down. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily, animal, he kissed her back with the same urgency. She felt herself tightening around him and her clit throbbed over and over. She pulled away from the kiss and slammed her head back against the wall as she came on his fingers. Unable to hold back she practically screamed out her orgasm.

"Fuck- Peter!" She gripped his hair tight, bucking her hips wildly against his fingers. Her heart beat fast. She throbbed a few more times, trying to catch her breath as she came down from the intense orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her. Suddenly he trailed his fingers up her neck, chin, stopping at her lips. Tris's eyes widened as he slid the fingers that were just inside her into her mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Tris closed her lips on his fingers, he moved them in and out of her mouth. She stuck out her tongue tasting herself. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his lips against her, biting her bottom lip hard before ending the kiss and backing away.

"I want you to remember, you can never make yourself feel as good as I can make you feel." He narrowed his eyes at her before leaving the bathroom. Tris felt extremely irritated knowing what he just said was true.


End file.
